Destiny
by Nana-chan Kurochiki
Summary: "Ng... Eh? Kok disini hangat, ya?" tangan Rukia meraba sesuatu. Rukia melongo melihat apa yang ada di depannya. "KYAAA!" Na-chan ganti PenName! Mind to RnR? :3


Na-chan: Ehm... Hai, minna? *datang dengan tampang bego*

Rukia: Woi! Masa habis hiatus (sangat) lama, malah datang sambil pasang muka blo'on!

Ichigo: Dari dulu juga be— *dilempar panci sama Na-chan*

Na-chan: Udah ah! Aku mau ngomong, langsung aja... Gomen, minna! Na-chan belum balas review kalian di fic sebelumnya dan belum publish chap selanjutnya. =,= Penyakit malas saya kembali menyerang. *?*

Ichigo: Dan gomen, jika fic ini plotnya acakadul, ceritanya ngaco, gaje, dan bikin sakit mata. Author hanya mengikuti imajinasinya yang sangat— *dibogem Na-chan*

Rukia: Kalian ini... *swt* Ya udah, daripada denger pembukaan basa-basi ini, silahkan dibaca fic gaje ini~

**Disclaimer: Selalu dan selalu milik saya... *dikeroyok* Eh, salah! Maksud saya, selalu dan selalu milik Tite Kubo.**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy *mungkin? –dijitak-*, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: IchiRuki, slight ByaHisa**

**Warning: OOC, AU, plot acakadul, IchiRuki belum nongol, gaje, lebay, aneh, ide pasaran, judul ngga nyambung sama ceritanya, dan lainnya.

* * *

**

**Destiny**

**Chapter 1**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Enjoy** **Read!**

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

"Huaah! Bingung!" keluh seorang gadis mungil nan manis sambil melemparkan buku yang sedari tadi dipegangnya–juga lumayan tebal–ke wajah teman di depannya.

"Aduh! Sakit, Rukia!" kali ini seorang lelaki berambut merah yang diberi 'hadiah' buku oleh gadis tadi yang mengeluh. Hidungnya yang memerah ia elus pelan.

Perempuan yang dipanggil "Rukia" hanya memandang pria bertubuh tinggi di depannya dengan raut wajah cemberut. "Habisnya, aku tidak mengerti mantra-mantra aneh dan tidak jelas di buku itu, Renji!" protesnya.

Laki-laki bernama Renji itu melihat Rukia dengan tatapan kasihan–sekali–kau. Hal itu tentu membuat Rukia geram dan memberikan bogeman 'gratis' ke wajah Renji. "Jangan berwajah menyebalkan seperti itu, baboon!" hardiknya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"A-apa? Aku bukan baboon, pendek!" sahutnya cepat. Tangannya membersihkan darah yang mengalir di bibirnya karena bogeman mentah dari perempuan beriris violet itu.

"Aku juga bukan pendek! Aku hanya mungil!" elak Rukia. Renji cengo. "Itu sama saja bodoh!" balas pria bertubuh kekar itu setelah sadar dari kecengoannya. Rukia geram, tanda ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata.

Dua makhluk aneh itu tetap bertengkar walaupun murid-murid lainnya memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

'Sedang apa sih mereka? Mencurigakan...' beginilah isi pertanyaan mereka dalam hati. Padahal, dilihat sendiri juga sudah jelas bahwa mereka sedang bertengkar.

**Rukia POV**

Hai, semuanya! Perkenalkan, namaku Rukia Kuchiki. Umurku 15 tahun. Aku berasal dari keluarga Kuchiki. Bangsawan paling terkenal di kota ini. Aku tidak bermaksud sombong. Karena, gelar bangsawan bukanlah sumber kebahagiaanku.

Aku juga mempunyai 2 orang kakak yang jauh lebih tua. Namanya adalah Byakuya dan Hisana Kuchiki. Mereka sangat baik kepadaku. Mereka juga yang mengurusku sejak kecil karena orang tua kami telah pergi ke alam sana. Walaupun, kak Byakuya selalu bersikap dingin–tapi dia selalu melindungiku. Kalau kak Hisana... dia sangat baik dan lembut! Kak Hisana adalah tempatku mencurahkan keluh kesahku.

Aku tinggal di kota _Reevoldown_. Kedengarannya memang aneh, tapi itulah namanya. Di kota ini–atau lebih tepatnya di dunia ini, kami semua memakai sihir.

Oh iya! Aku lupa memberitahu nama tempat ini. Namanya adalah_ Witch World._ Dunia para penyihir. Pada umur 8 tahun, kami harus bisa menggunakan sihir. Dan pada umur 15 tahun, kami diharuskan menguasai sihir tingkat tengah. Umur 23 tahun, diharuskan menguasai segala tingkat sihir. Tapi, kebanyakan yang tidak _menjunjung tinggi_ peraturan merepotkan itu.

Keluarga Kuchiki sangat jenius dalam menyihir. Karena, keluarga Kuchiki selalu diajari menyihir sejak kecil. Pada umur 20 tahun, harus menguasai segala tingkat sihir. Aku sedikit risih dengan peraturan itu. Aku tidak suka diatur-atur.

Dan begitulah jika menjadi anggota keluarga Kuchiki, selalu dan selalu diatur. Aku sampai tidak habis pikir, kenapa kak Byakuya dan kak Hisana terlihat biasa saja? Kami selalu berbagi cerita, tetapi tak satupun ada keluhan mereka tentang peraturan keluarga Kuchiki. Mungkin mereka lebih bersikap dewasa dariku, ya. Agak kesal juga sih, tapi kuakui itu benar.

Tapi, jelas saja sih. Umurku dengan kak Hisana terpaut 5 tahun dan dengan kak Byakuya 6 tahun. Tak aneh jika mereka tak pernah mengeluh tentang peraturan Kuchiki. Bahkan, sangat patuh.

Aku juga tidak suka dengan seragam sekolah khas dunia sihir ini. Gaun yang panjangnya sampai setengah tulang kering, berlengan panjang hingga pergelangan tangan, memakai mantel yang panjangnya setengah lengan tangan, ujung lengan serta bagian bawah roknya terdapat renda, dan berwarna abu-abu–ini membuatku tidak bebas bergerak. Aku juga merasa gerah. Sungguh merepotkan.

Lalu... aku yang selalu dipuji jenius ini, dihadang oleh tantangan terbesar dalam hidupku...

~nanana~

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua! Kenapa selalu bertengkar sih?" tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menengahiku dan Renji.

Aku lalu menolehkan kepalaku ke sumber suara itu, "Lho, Rangiku?" ujarku pelan. Kulihat wanita bermata biru itu sedang berdiri di antara kami seraya melipat tangannya. Salah satu primadona di sekolah sihir _Dournville _ini. Ia juga lumayan pintar dalam menyihir tapi tidak dalam pelajaran. Karena, dia selalu meminta contekan kepadaku.

"Ternyata kau sudah kembali. Mana pesananku?" tagih si baboon merah. Rangiku langsung melemparkan pesanan Renji–yang ternyata roti melon. Sepertinya, ia menitip pada Rangiku karena menemaniku belajar mantra.

Lalu, Renji pun memakan rotinya langsung dengan rakusnya. Dasar baboon, tumben dia tidak makan pisang. Tapi, walaupun dia seperti baboon, dia mahir dalam menyihir. Kalau soal pelajaran, dia sangat bodoh.

"Hei, Rukia!" panggil Rangiku. Aku langsung mengalihkan perhatianku pada Rangiku. "Apa?"

"Bagaimana belajarmu?" tanyanya. Hhh, ayolah Rangiku... Aku sedang tidak mood membicarakan itu.

"Yah, seperti biasa. Aku tidak mengerti." jawabku pasrah. Rangiku menghela nafas melihatku.

"Rukia, Rukia." ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak pernah serius, sih. Jadinya, tidak berhasil. Coba kau lebih serius, pasti kau bisa." sambungnya. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Hal yang paling menyebalkan bagiku adalah diberi nasehat.

"Kata-kata Rangiku benar, Rukia. Kalau begini terus, kau bisa mempermalukan keluarga Kuchiki." Renji juga ikut berucap. Aku terbelalak. Kata-katanya sungguh keterlaluan.

"Oke, aku tau ucapanku tadi salah. Tapi, ini demi kebaikanmu juga." lanjut Renji cepat sembari menatap serius bola mata violetku.

'Aku tau itu, Renji.' batinku seraya mengalihkan perhatianku ke luar jendela. Memandang hamparan padang rumput luas di luar sana. Aku tau, bahkan sangat tau. Aku bisa mempermalukan harga diri keluarga Kuchiki jika aku begini terus. Tapi, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi...

"_Panggilan kepada Rukia Kuchiki. Dimohon segera datang ke ruang kepala sekolah. Sekali lagi, panggilan kepada Rukia Kuchiki, kelas Mardsille 1, diharap segera pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah. Sekarang."_

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar panggilan. Haah, sepertinya aku harus kesana. Dengan langkah gontai, kugerakkan kakiku menuju pintu kelas.

"Maaf Renji, Rangiku... Aku pergi dulu..." pamitku pelan. Kudengar Renji menghela nafas. Aku juga melihat dari ekor mataku, Renji dan Rangiku melihatku dengan tatapan sendu.

~nanana~

Akhirnya, setelah menaiki tangga 2 kali, aku pun sampai di ruang kepala sekolah. Membuatku lelah saja. Ruang kepala sekolah berada di lantai 5, sih.

Tanganku kini memegang gagang pintu, bersiap membukanya.

'Tenang, tenanglah Rukia.' ucapku dalam hati sambil mengelus dadaku. Setelah siap, aku langsung membuka pintu itu. Tentu saja dengan mengatakan, "Permisi..."

Kulihat kepala sekolah, atau lebih tepatnya tuan besar keluarga Kuchiki-Ginrei Kuchiki sedang menulis sesuatu di selembar kertas putih. Sepertinya, ia tak melihatku berdiri di sini.

Kalian pasti bingung kenapa penguasa keluarga Kuchiki berada disini? Itu karena, sekolah _Dournville_ ini milik keluarga Kuchiki. Walaupun terdiri dari lima lantai, tetapi sangat besar dan luas. Sekolah ini hanya memuat anak yang berusia dari 15-17 tahun.

"Ano..." aku mulai buka suara. Cukup keras untuk membuat kakek–begitulah aku memanggilnya–mendongak lalu menaruh penanya di meja. Matanya kini memandangku tajam. Hal itu sanggup membuatku berkeringat dingin dan menundukkan kepalaku.

"Rukia..." kudengar kakek memanggilku pelan. Dengan pelan kuangkat kepalaku, menatap tuan besar Kuchiki yang sekarang sedang duduk di hadapanku. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu..." lanjutnya terpotong.

Aku tambah gugup mendengar kata-katanya. Bagaimana jika dia memanggilku kesini karena ingin membicarakan soal kemampuan sihirku? Aku berharap semoga saja tidak.

"Rukia, bagaimana dengan kemampuan sihirmu?" Sial! Kenapa tepat sasaran? Apa yang harus kukatakan kepadanya? Oh ayolah, Rukia!

"Ehm... I-itu... Ano..." aku menggaruk kepala. Bukan karena gatal atau ketombe, tapi karena bingung mencari jawaban yang tepat! Aku bisa melihat mata kakek yang melihatku dengan tatapan...? Entahlah, tatapan itu tidak dapat kudeskripsikan.

"Sebenarnya, tidak usah kau beritahu, aku juga sudah tau." ujar kakek tenang. Apa tadi katanya? Tidak usah diberitahu juga tau? Ja-jadi, dia tau kemampuan sihirku?

"Karena itu... Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu..." katanya terpotong–lagi. Membuatku tambah berdebar-debar.

Aku harap... ini bukan hari terburukku.

~nanana~

Angin sore hari yang menari-nari pelan menerpa wajahku dan menerbangkan rambut hitam legamku. Juga membuat seragam sekolahku berkibar-kibar pelan.

'Sejuk.'

Hanya 1 kalimat itu yang berada di pikiranku.

Kini, aku sedang berdiri di tepi danau. Menatap sang mentari yang mulai terbenam. Melihat angkasa luas yang dilukis dengan warna jingga.

Indah sekali.

Benar, sangat indah. Jingga. Salah satu warna kesukaanku–selain violet.

Tidak, tidak! Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan itu semua! Bukannya... Kau disuruh kakek untuk berkemas-kemas?

**Flashback**

"Karena itu... Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu..." katanya terpotong–lagi. Membuatku tambah berdebar-debar.

"Rukia..."

"Kau harus pergi ke dunia manusia." sambungnya singkat seraya menatap serius mataku. Aku terdiam.

'Tu-tunggu dulu! Apa-apaan ucapan kakek tadi? Ini bercanda kan?'

Aku masih terdiam. Sibuk bergelut dengan pikiranku sendiri.

"Kau pasti terkejut, kan?" kakek membuka suara. Menatapku datar. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan mengangguk pelan. Bagaimana aku tidak terkejut kalau tiba-tiba disuruh pergi ke dunia manusia? Ini gila!

"Aku mengerti, tentu saja kau akan terkejut. Tapi, itu sudah keputusan dari para petinggi Kuchiki. Usiamu sudah menginjak 15 tahun, tetapi–hanya sihir tingkat bawah saja yang kau kuasai. Dan hanya sedikit saja sihir tingkat tengah yang kau kuasai. Seharusnya, kau sudah menguasai semua sihir tingkat tengah! Dan untuk itu, kau harus pergi ke dunia manusia!" jelasnya tegas.

Aku masih terdiam. Memandang kakek dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Baiklah! Keberangkatanmu ke dunia manusia adalah besok! Segera kembali ke kelasmu! Dan berkemas-kemaslah setelah pulang nanti!" titahnya tak peduli dan kembali menulis.

Tubuhku mulai bergetar. Tak kuasa menahan tangis dan... sakit hati. Aku tau, dari dulu aku ini merupakan anak yang merepotkan. Hingga membuat keluarga Kuchiki bertindak seperti ini...

'Jangan menangis, Rukia! Kau harus kuat! Jangan tunjukkan air matamu di depan kakek!'

"Ba-baiklah, kakek. Ka... Kalau begitu, Rukia pergi dulu." ujarku pelan. Menyembunyikan suaraku yang bergetar. Kakiku dengan cepat melangkah menuju pintu dan membukanya. Lalu, berlari secepat mungkin menuju toilet–untuk membersihkan air mata yang mulai mengalir di kedua pipiku.

**End of Flashback**

Aku tersenyum miris memikirkan semua itu. Dimana setelah sekian lamanya air mataku kembali terjatuh di kedua pipiku.

Ya, selama ini... jika ada suatu masalah berat–aku selalu menahan tangis. Karena, menangis hanya memperlihatkanku sebagai gadis yang lemah dan tak berdaya. Dan aku tidak suka dianggap lemah.

Dengan masih tersenyum penuh kepedihan, aku masih memandang matahari yang semakin tenggelam. Langit yang semakin gelap. Segelap hatiku sekarang.

Kemudian, aku mulai melangkah menuju rumah.

'Aku benci terlahir sebagai penyihir.'

**End of Rukia POV **

~nanana~

Sang matahari kini kembali terbit dari ufuk timur, memberikan cahayanya kepada dunia. Cahayanya yang merambat melalui celah jendela membuat orang-orang terbangun dan memulai aktivitasnya.

Kini, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pagi. Sebagian anak-anak mulai berangkat ke sekolah. Tapi, tidak untuk gadis dengan iris violet satu ini. Ia tengah sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Benar, hari ini adalah hari kepergiannya ke dunia manusia. Perintah yang diberikan tiba-tiba oleh kakeknya, membuat Rukia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak tadi malam. Masih melekat dengan jelas ucapan kakeknya di pikirannya.

"_Kau harus pergi ke dunia manusia."_

Gadis mungil itu menghela napas berat. Sungguh sakit rasanya jika mendengar ucapan seperti itu keluar dari mulut kakek sendiri. Ya, itulah yang dirasakan Rukia. Tapi, apa daya ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

'Lagipula, ini memang salahku sendiri...'

Senyum masam kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Sekarang ia sanggup menangis dimana saja. Ia tak bisa lagi mempertahankan tekadnya–untuk tidak menangis.

Dengan lemas, Rukia berdiri dan menjinjing erat tasnya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Baru 3 langkah Rukia keluar dari kamarnya, ia melihat 2 kakaknya sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kak Hisana dan kak Byakuya..." Rukia bingung melihat Hisana tersenyum ke arahnya. Byakuya dan Hisana mempercepat langkah mereka.

"Rukia..." panggil Hisana dengan senyuman lembut begitu sampai di depan Rukia. Membuat perempuan bertubuh pendek itu termangu. Sedangkan Byakuya, berdiri di belakang Hisana dengan tatapan dingin–seperti biasanya.

"Ayo, kami temani. Kau pasti tidak mau ke sana sendirian, kan?" seperti biasa, ucapan Hisana membuat Rukia kembali bersemangat. Kini, Rukia tersenyum lembut kepada kedua kakaknya. Seakan mengucapkan 'terima kasih'.

"Ya!" jawab Rukia semangat. Ketiga anak keluarga Kuchiki itu kemudian berjalan menuju halaman keluarga Kuchiki.

_Sesampainya di halaman keluarga Kuchiki..._

Halaman keluarga Kuchiki yang sangat luas itu kini dipenuhi oleh beberapa keluarga Kuchiki serta sebagian murid-murid sekolah _Dournville_. Mereka semua menatap Rukia yang tengah berdiri di antara kedua kakak kesayangannya.

Tapi, tanpa disangka–Rangiku langsung berlari ke arah Rukia dan memeluknya erat. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

"Hiks... Hiks... Rukia... Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau akan pergi ke dunia manusia?" Rangiku berkata sambil sesenggukan. Ia tak bisa menahan tangisnya mengingat sahabat baiknya akan pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh. Terlihat agak jauh di belakang Rangiku, Renji berdiri dengan raut wajah yang terbilang... sedih?

"Rangiku, jangan menangis... Aku tidak bilang pada kalian karena aku tidak ingin membuat kalian sedih. Maafkan aku ya, Rangiku dan Renji?" ucap Rukia sambil memandang bergantian kedua sahabatnya itu.

Dilihatnya kini Renji berjalan menuju Rukia dan Rangiku yang masih memeluk erat Rukia. Tidak sampai 5 detik Renji berdiri tepat di hadapannya, getokan pelan melayang di kepalanya.

"Auw!" ringis Rukia.

"Huh! Itu balasan karena kau tidak mengatakan pada kami bahwa kau akan pergi ke dunia manusia." Renji mendengus pelan.

"Benar! Kau bodoh, Rukia!" Rangiku berucap sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Rukia.

Rukia yang sedari tadi mengelus kepalanya–kemudian tersenyum hangat. "Maafkan aku." katanya singkat. Masih disertai senyuman di wajah mungilnya.

Rangiku–yang sudah membersihkan air matanya–dan Renji menatap Rukia dengan senyuman. Kini, ketiga sahabat itu saling berbalas senyum. Tidak menghiraukan pandangan semua orang yang berdiri di sana sejak tadi.

"Lebih baik, sekarang kita buka saja gerbang menuju dunia manusia. Urahara!" Ginrei mengatakannya tanpa ragu-ragu dan basa-basi sekalipun. Membuat hati Rukia yang sudah tenang kembali disayat dengan pisau.

"Baik, Kuchiki-san~" ujar Urahara. Lalu dengan alat yang dibawanya serta Tessai, Ururu, dan Jinta–ia menghentakkan tongkat yang dipegangnya. Membuat sesuatu yang besar keluar dari dalam tanah.

Seketika itu, seluruh permukaan tanah bergetar. Membuat orang diatasnya hampir terjatuh karena getaran besar yang tiba-tiba itu. Kemudian, dengan perlahan–keluarlah sesuatu yang besar dari situ.

"Baiklah. Persiapan sudah beres." kata seorang ilmuwan alias Kisuke Urahara itu. Semua orang memandang takjub pada gerbang besar yang sekarang berdiri tegak di depan mereka semua.

Rukia yang tadinya terkejut, kini hanya menunjukkan wajah biasanya. 'Sekarang, aku sudah siap.'

Lalu, kedua pintu gerbang itu terbuka pelan. Seakan mempersilahkan Rukia untuk masuk.

"Masuklah, Rukia." perintah Ginrei.

"Baik." Rukia pun masuk ke dalam gerbang itu. Setelah masuk, kepalanya langsung menoleh menghadap semua orang yang berada di halaman Kuchiki.

"Sampai jumpa, semuanya!" Rukia berkata sesaat sebelum pintu gerbang itu tertutup sepenuhnya. Meninggalkan senyuman yang sangat manis untuk semua orang yang berada di situ.

"Hiks... Hiks... Rukia...!" tangisan Hisana mulai meledak. Ia benar-benar tak ingin adik perempuannya itu pergi meninggalkannya ke tempat yang sangat jauh sendirian. Sedangkan Byakuya hanya mengelus pelan punggung Hisana, mencoba menenangkan adiknya yang pertama ini. Mata abu-abunya tak lepas dari gerbang yang sangat besar itu.

Begitu pula dengan Rangiku yang kembali menangis dan Renji yang berwajah sedih. Mereka berdua sangat menyayangi Rukia–seperti keluarga mereka sendiri.

Tapi, tiba-tiba Byakuya teringat sesuatu. Ia pun segera bertanya pada lelaki berkulit pucat yang masih melihat gerbang itu. "Urahara-san" panggilnya.

"Ah, ada apa, Byakuya-san?"

"Apakah kau memasukkan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh pada gerbang buatanmu ini?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. Persis dengan kakeknya.

"Hahaha... Aku hanya memasukkan ini kok~" Urahara menunjukkan botol yang berlabel tengkorak. Semua yang ada di situ mulai berkeringat dingin. 'Botol itu mencurigakan.' batin mereka.

"Apakah fungsinya?" Byakuya masih tenang-tenang saja menghadapi ilmuwan aneh itu.

"Fungsinya adalah... membuat orang yang memasuki gerbang itu tertidur~" jelasnya riang tanpa rasa bersalah. Tidak sadar bahwa atmosfer di halaman keluarga Kuchiki itu langsung berubah.

"A-apa katamu? Jadi maksudmu, Rukia akan tertidur di dalam gerbang itu?" Hisana berteriak sambil menggoncang-goncang bahu Urahara. Jika menyangkut adiknya, ia akan bersikap sedemikian anehnya.

"Eh, eh, bu-bukan begitu, Hisana-san. Jadi, ia akan mengantuk dan langsung tertidur ketika sudah keluar dari gerbang itu." jelasnya panjang lebar. Semua yang ada disana melongo mendengarkan penjelasan Urahara yang terdengar konyol dan tidak jelas.

BRUUK!

Bunyi debuman itu membuat semua yang ada disana menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Hi-Hisana!" panik Byakuya. Ia langsung menggendong tubuh adiknya yang terkulai lemas dan tak sadarkan diri.

Semua orang yang ada disana menjadi heboh. Penyakit Hisana ternyata kembali kambuh.

"Kyaa! Hisana-chan!"

"Hisana-nee!"

"Hisana-chan pingsan!"

Lalu, si pelaku a.k.a Urahara masih dengan kebingungannya menatap Hisana yang digendong Byakuya ala _bridal style_ ke dalam rumah. "Hisana-san... Kenapa ya?" tanyanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Tidak peka dengan apa yang terjadi.

~nanana~

_Di sisi lain..._

"Ungh..." seorang gadis mungil mengerang sambil mengucek matanya. Dengan pelan, dibukanya kedua matanya. Menampakkan 'violet'nya yang masih tak terbiasa dengan sinar matahari pagi.

"Aku dimana, ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Posisinya masih tetap seperti tadi.

"Ng... Eh? Kok disini hangat, ya?" tangan Rukia mencoba meraba sesuatu di depannya yang terasa hangat dan... lumayan lembut? Merasa ada yang aneh, gadis bermarga 'Kuchiki' itu bangun dan duduk di atas kasur tersebut.

Rukia melongo melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"KYAAA!"

_Sekarang..._

_Roda takdir sudah mulai berputar..._

~TBC~

Na-chan: Huwaaa! *guling-guling di kasur sambil nutupin muka pakai bantal*

Ichigo: Lu ngapain sih? ==a *swt*

Rukia: Gila-nya kumat... =,= *swt*

Na-chan: Hyaaa! Minna! *teriak pakai toa –digebukin-* Gomen, kalau gaje! Aneh, gila, stress, dan lain-lain! *sembah sujud sama readers*

Rukia: =="

Ichigo: Kenapa sih lu? Lebay amat...

Na-chan: *ngga denger* Gomen juga kalau Ichiruki-nya belum ada! DX Di chapter selanjutnya bakal banyak Ichiruki-nya kok. (mungkin -plak-)

Rukia: Hoy, author! Kenapa gue jadi penyihir?

Na-chan: Yah... Mau aja bikin kamu jadi penyihir. :D

Rukia: *jawdrop*

Ichigo: Terus, kok peran gue sedi— *langsung dibekep Na-chan*

Na-chan: Udah diem aja lu... *pasang tampang horror*

Ichigo: *mingkem*

Hisana: Ah, peran saya disini banyak, ya... *tiba-tiba nongol sama Byakuya*

Na-chan: Hiii! Bangkit dari kubur! *ditebas Byakuya*

Rukia: Nee-chan~! *langsung meluk Hisana*Akhirnya... Akhirnya, Rukia bertemu Nee-chan...

Hisana: Rukia... Kamu sudah besar, ya... Dan tambah cantik. *balas meluk Rukia*

Rukia: Nee-chan...

Ichigo: Tu-tunggu dulu! Kenapa jadi drama begini sih! Hoi, author! Jangan malah terharu lu!

Na-chan: Eh? Oh iya, jadi kebawa suasana. Hehe... *garuk-garuk kepala* Oke, siapapun yang baca fic gaje ini, mau mantan maling, artis gadungan, orang buta— *dilempar kulkas* Gomen kalau fic ini terlalu aneh *daritadi minta maaf terus*, setelah 7 hari 7 malam berantem sama inner saya *?* akhirnya, saya nge-publish fic ini. =.=

Kata terakhir, mohon dikasih saran, komentar, pujian juga boleh. *ditendang sampai Mars* Emh... Ah, iya! Ngga nyadar, ternyata saya hiatus 'tanpa batas' ya. Author yang tidak bertanggung jawab sekali...

Ichigo: Oke! Untuk keselamatan, silakan review! *digetok*

Rukia, Hisana, Byakuya, Na-chan: Review please!


End file.
